


Super-Crush

by Drowmonk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Substance Abuse, accidental date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk
Summary: Kara figures out that she may have a crush on the new CEO of L Corp.





	1. Dinner with Lena Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> Lena Luthor asks Kara to meet her for dinner at a fancy restaurant. What could the beautiful CEO of the newly renamed L Corp. want with Kara Danvers?

“I’m glad you could meet me here Kara.” Lena Luthor says as I sit down at the table across from her.

“I’m glad too. It’s nice to be able to talk to you without Clark accusing you of crimes.” I smile and adjust my glasses as I look away from her, I can melt steel with my eyes, but hers feel like they can see into my soul.

I look back and she’s still smiling, but I can see her eyes have a sadness to them. “Yes, Clark.” Her face becomes intense again. “How do you two know each other again?”

Damn, I need to think fast, James! “Oh, well I’m friends with James Olsen, they were close when he worked at the Planet.”

Lena nods but her eyes look into mine like she’s reading the back of my skull, “Kara, this isn’t a simple dinner. I know about you and your cousin.” Just then the waiter comes and gets our drink orders, Lena looks annoyed, and I try and contemplate if she really knows what she just implied she did.

When he leaves she turns back to me, “Kara, I want us to be friends, I meant what I said, I want to be a force for good. Make the name Luthor not be associated with madness.” She pulls out a thumb drive from her purse, “This is the only copy of the information Lex had on you and Clark. I hope you can believe me when I tell you I want to help, I didn’t pick National City by accident.” She puts the drive on the table in front of me. “I won’t tell anyone who you are. Your secret is safe with me Supergirl.”

I take the drive and look at it, then back to Lena. I want to be angry at her, for not saying anything when Clark and I were in her office. I look into her eyes and I see her sadness, she senses my distrust, but she’s not angry. She seems resigned to it. “Lena, I-” I try and think of what to say, but the way her face changed, vulnerable when I started talking steels my resolve. “I believe you. Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

I see tears form in her eyes, but she bats them away quickly before replying. “I wasn’t sure how to, Clark assumes the worst of anyone with the name Luthor. And I didn’t put it together about you until after the bombing. The files mention a Kara as being someone Superman talks to, but it wasn’t until I cross referenced with your adoptive family that I figured out who you were.”

The waiter comes back with our drinks, takes our dinner order and leaves, giving me time to think. Once he’s gone I look Lena in the eye. “I understand what it’s like to have family betray your trust. My aunt wanted to enslave this planet, I’d hate to have people judge me by what she did. So I’m not going to judge you by what Lex has done. You are your own person, and I’d like to know who that is.”

I see Lena smile, it carries into her eyes, and I feel my stomach flutter and my cheeks burn. “I’d like to know you better too. Perhaps together, we can make the world a better place.”

I raise my glass, “To hope for a better tomorrow.”

“A better tomorrow.”


	2. Alex Knows What's Happening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets home after her dinner with Lena Luthor to find Alex waiting for her.

I smile as I walk into my apartment, reading a text from Lena. “I had a good time Kara. We should do it again sometime.”

I finish my reply when I hear Alex’s voice. “What’s that smile for? Get a text from James? I thought you two were on a break?” I look up and see Alex smiling at me.

I feel my face start to burn as I look away and adjust my glasses. “No. Nothing like that, it was Lena Luthor, we had dinner.” And she told me she knows about me being Supergirl.

Alex looks at me in a funny way. “Uh-huh. Anything interesting happen on this date?”

“I-it… wasn’t a ‘date’, we just had dinner and talked!” I stammer and I go to pour myself some cold water.

“Kara…” Alex says as I down the glass. “I’ve seen you with her, you feel something for her, it might not be love, but it could go that way.” She puts her hand on my shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. For what it’s worth I like her too, she saved my life, can’t ask for more from someone my sister likes.”

I take a deep breath. “Thank you, but there’s more too it than that. She knows about me, about Supergirl.” I turn to see her look of concern and shock, “And before you say anything, no, I didn’t tell her, and no, I’m not worried she’ll tell anyone. I think I can trust her.”

Alex sighs. “Does everyone in this town have to know who you are? I know the glasses aren’t much, but it seems like more know about you than Clark.”

“You’re not afraid she’ll tell anyone?”

She shakes her head and pulls me into a hug. “I’m more concerned about how easy it is for people to find out who you are.”

I return her hug. “Well Lex Luthor is the one that found out about Clark, Lena just put some files together and figured it out for herself.” I pull away and smile at Alex. “So not worried at all about Lena? That Lex Luthor’s sister knows who I am?”

She laughs and pulls away. “Not really, she shot a guy trying to kill me, she gets the benefit of the doubt until she hurts you. If she does that I’ll throw her into a DEO hole so deep even you wouldn’t be able to find her.” Her face says she’s joking, but I know she would protect me with everything she has if it comes to that.

“I doubt we could get away with that like we did with Lord. I’m not even sure how there wasn’t a bigger fuss over him honestly.”

“Ugh, can we not talk about him? He’s been asking me to go on another date. We hold hands when we think we’re about to be killed by Myriad, and he thinks there’s something there.”

I don’t hide my disgust, “Ew, really? I know he helped us a few times, but he’s still a creep.”

“Don’t remind me, I had to take the LONGEST shower after the last ‘date’ we had.” She grins up at me. “I’d rather talk about this not-a-date you had.”

I fidget with my glasses and snort. “It wasn’t a date! We just talked for a couple of hours, and drank some nice wine, and talked about what it was like growing up with a inferiority complex thanks to an older family member, and oh my god I was on a date with Lena Luthor!” I can feel my face is completely red at this point and Alex is trying not to laugh and only succeeds in looking smug in the process.

“Oh you got it bad sister!” She laughs and pats my shoulder. “You really had no idea did you?”

I sit down on my couch, taking in this new information. Do I like her? Like, LIKE like her? She’s smart and motivated, and her eyes seem to have their own gravity and her lips looks beautiful when she smiles and damn it! I have a crush on Lena Luthor! “I didn’t before but I do now!”

Alex sits next to me and pulls me onto her shoulder. “So tell me all about her! I’m all ears Kara.”

I smile at how wonderful Alex is being, I tell her everything, how beautiful Lena is, how dedicated to helping turn around L Corp. she is, and Alex smiles and nods and I feel so… happy. I end up talking for hours. At some point we order potstickers.


	3. Golden Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant wants details about National City's newest celebrity.

“Kara! Where is the interview you did with Lena Luthor? You won’t make it as a reporter if you keep wasting time like this!” Ms. Grant has barged into my office and I find myself once again in awe and terror of her.

“M-Ms. Grant?” I stammer, adjusting my glasses. “What interview? You mean the private dinner I had last night? That wasn’t an interview, we were just talking.”

Ms. Grant sighs. “Kira, are you telling me that you got _hours_ of one on one time with National City’s newest power player. And that you then didn’t ask her _any_ questions that could be used to write an article about her? Are you even trying to be a reporter?”

I square my shoulders. “I am doing my best Ms. Grant, but I feel that using my dinner with Lena would be a breach of ethics. I have no idea which things I heard last night were in confidence.”

“Then you need to contact your new best friend Lena and find out what you can say about her Kara! Ethics are good, but you are allowed to ask people if you can write about what’s been said in front of you!” Ms. Grant sighs again and continues more calmly. “Kara, I understand your desire to not exploit people, it’s both your most endearing trait and your most annoying one. But you have to understand that when you’re given a golden opportunity that you have to take it, or it’s going to do nothing. Plenty of people have failed at life, simply because they didn’t know what life has given them, so they wasted it.”

Ms. Grant turns to leave. “I expect a first draft of a article on Lena Luthor by the end of the day!”

“Yes Ms. Grant!” I yell as she leaves, designer shoes clicking on the floor. Uh-oh. Did I just promise to ask Lena- Ms. Luthor if I could use some of what she told me last night in a article?

Darn it to heck! Should I call or go to her office? Calling would be more efficient, but going to see her in person would let me reassure her I wouldn’t use anything too personal. Right, to her office then! I stand up and straighten my skirt, you can do this Kara! All you have to do is ask the woman you have a crush on if you can use the conversation of your first dinner together as fodder for a story…

Oh dear.


	4. Ms. Luthor's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Lena Luthor in her office to ask her about writing a article on her.

“Well Kara, I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon. Not that I mind at all.” Lena- ahem, Ms. Luthor smiles at me and I forget all about writing articles. She’s wearing a tight black dress, with a short sleeved red jacket, and my eyes are drawn to her golden necklace which is resting just above her-

Pull yourself together Kara! I adjust my glasses and turn my gaze back to her face, only to be drawn into her piercing eyes and luscious red lips- Darn it!

“Kara? Earth to Kara?” She’s waving her hand at me and I can see a amused smile on her face. I feel my face burn and adjust my glasses again out of habit, focus Kara!

“Sorry, Ms. Luthor, I’m here, I was just distr- lost in my head.”

“Please Kara, Call me Lena. After last night I don’t want us to be too formal, I want you to think of me as a friend.” She sits back down at her desk and gestures for me to sit on one of her couches. “So what brings you by? Anything I can help you with?”

I take a seat and it helps me calm down a little, and it helps that most of her is hidden behind the desk at this angle unless I use my x-ray vision. “Kind of, I hate to ask this of you, but Cat Grant will have my head if I don’t write an article on you for CatCo. Would you mind if I wrote about some of the things we talked about last night? I won’t go into anything personal!” I add when I see her face go hard, like when Clark was here and she mentioned that he wouldn’t have been here if her name was “Smith”.

“I see. So the mighty Supergirl can’t stand up to Cat Grant about her own choices?” She says with an edge to her voice. “I had hoped that what we shared last night was something real. I don’t have a lot of friends Kara, between my money and my homicidal brother I don’t have many people that haven’t wanted something from me. I expected better from you.”

He whole manner has changed, this isn’t the woman I talked to last night, but then I’m not being the woman I was last night either am I? “Lena, please, I do want to be your friend.” Or more. “And this article could help you integrate into National City and put your family name behind you. Cat Grant may be hard to handle sometimes, but she’s the main reason I was able to come out from behind my cousin’s shadow. I want to do the same thing for you. If you want me to.”

Lena stands up and looks out of her office window, then she turns to me, tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry Kara, I shouldn’t have accused you of taking advantage.” Before I know what I’m doing I’m rubbing her shoulder, comforting her. Lena stiffens up under my touch and I pull away, realizing I’ve overstepped a boundary. She grabs my hand. “No, thank you Kara. Nobody has touched me like that in years.”

I look into her eyes, shiny with tears and bright with hope. “Would it be okay to hug you Lena? You deserve one after the week you’ve had.” Her beautiful lip quivers and she nods as she moves into me, wrapping her arms around me. She starts sobbing and I take her to the couch and hold her. I keep holding her until she calms down, and then a little bit after. I’d be lying if I didn’t admit to enjoying feeling her against me.

Lena sniffs and pulls away, her eyeliner is smudged and her eyes are puffy, but she’s still just as beautiful as ever and I feel my breath catch in my throat. “Thank you Kara. I think you’re the only person who could know how lonely I’ve been for most of my life.”

“Of course Lena, you don’t have to pretend to be anything around me. I’ll never hurt you, or betray your trust.”

She looks at me with a look I don’t know if I’ve seen on anyone before. “How are you so perfect and beautiful?” Her eyes go wide when she realizes what she’s just said, and her cheeks turn red as she stands up and tries to pull herself together. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt that out Kara. You were just being so nice and here I am taking advantage of it.”

I smile at being the one to make her blush for once. I stand up and put my hand on her shoulder, moving close to her. “If anyone’s taking advantage of a beautiful woman in this room it’s me.” I’m so close to her I can see each wrinkle in her perfectly painted lips.

“K-Kara? Are you?” She says as she keeps looking at my lips and eyes, she’s frozen in disbelief.

I nod and do the boldest thing I’ve ever done, I move my lips into hers. I close my eyes and feel Lena press into me, her hands start rubbing my back as I use mine on hers. I try and remember to be gentle, but it takes effort as her hunger is every bit the equal to mine.

Lena pulls out of the kiss. “Wait, we can’t.” I open my eyes and frown. “Not here anyway, someone could walk in on us.” I remember where we are and blush as I put my glasses back on right (they somehow shifted onto my forehead). She catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror to the side of the room. “Ugh. I’m so sorry Kara, I have a meeting in…” She looks at her watch and blanches. “Ten minutes ago, meet me at my apartment tonight? I’ll leave a window open.”

I just nod as we go about fixing ourselves up to look presentable. _That’s_ not going into the article. “Until tonight then Lena.” I say as I blush. She smiles as she takes the first elevator while I wait for the next one, no telling what we’d do alone in a small box.


	5. Busy Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has submitted her article to Cat Grant, after which she'll need to get ready for her date with Lena Luthor. But will National City let Supergirl have any time to herself?

I sit nervously as Ms. Grant reads my article, she grunts every so often. Then she looks up at me and frowns. “It’s not a bad first effort Kara, but half of this reads like a puff piece, the other half reads like a teenager’s love poem.” I feel my face burn as I was worried that my feelings about Lena would leak into the article. “I can understand the attraction to power and elegance that Lena Luthor has in abundance. But this is a professional article, and it needs to read like one. So I want a revised version of this before noon tomorrow. _without_ all this Disney made for TV movie romance crap.”

I stand up and have to resist the urge to bow. “Yes Ms. Grant.”

Ms. Grant goes back to reading her computer. “You may go Kira. And stop acting like servant, it makes you look like an anime school girl.”

I head back to my office. Okay, Kara. Everything is fine. Totally fine. Yep. You are good to go. I sit at my desk, grab a plushy I keep hidden in the drawer, put it to my mouth and scream. The poor thing shatters in my hands after it froze from my breath. Oops.

Okay Kara, focus. You just have to revise your article and change some of the phrasing, not a big deal. You also need to think of what to wear to Lena’s. I mean, she did say she was leaving a window open, but that doesn’t mean you _have_ to wear the uniform. Wait. Does she want me to? Would that turn her on? What will she be wearing? Oh darn it to heck Kara! Now I can’t get the image of Lena in lingerie out of my head!

Focus, she normally wears business attire. The image of Lena in her tight black dress pushing me onto my bed jumps into my head. I smash my head into my desk, making a small crack in it, and groan. I got it bad! Dang it!

I grab my purse, pull out my phone and make my way to the elevator. I compose a text to Alex on my way. _“Meet me at my apartment. Please. I need your help with a sister thing.”_

I’m leaving the elevator when I get a reply. _“On my way. Is it a ice cream sister thing or a which of these dresses will make Lena Luthor melt thing? ;)”_

I feel my face turn red as I reply on my way out of the building. _“You better be bringing ice cream after that winky face! PS I broke the plushy you gave me.”_

She comes right back. _“How did you” “Never mind. Be there soon sis.”_

\----------------------------------

Alex can’t stop giggling, I want to hide in a cave made of cotton and/or melt her grinning face. “Hot damn Kara! I didn’t think you had it in you!”

I bury my face in my hands. “Stop! I know! Now I can’t get that kiss out of my head!”

Alex regains some semblance of control, and pulls me into a hug. “Shh, it’s okay! I’m happy for you.” I peak out from behind my hands. “So what are you going to do about?”

I groan. “I don’t knoooow! Part of me wants to go there in the uniform, but I don’t want her to like me because I’m Supergirl! I want her to like me because I’m Kara!”

Alex rubs my shoulder as we continue to hug. “Oh Kara. I think she does. She let herself be completely vulnerable in front of you. That takes a lot of trust.”

I look into Alex’s eyes. “You really think so?”

Alex sighs. “Kara. The only reason she stopped the kiss is that she was at work, in her office, running late for a meeting. I guarantee that she hasn’t been able to focus all day.” I smile in smug satisfaction at that thought. “…and she probably had to change her panties.”

I shove her away. “Ew! Alex! Gross!”

Alex is giggling again and I throw a pillow at her. “Ow! Hey! Easy there ladykiller! I’m just saying!”

“Ugh! You’re the worst! I’m going to change.” I go into my room and change into a dark blue dress, it’s backless and shows way more cleavage than I normally would. I must have bought it when I was on red kryptonite. I don’t even have a bra that works with it.

I step back into the living room. “How about this one?”

Alex’s eyes go wide. “Damn Kara! I think she’ll faint! But won’t that be cold on the way over? You _are_ flying over there right?”

“I’m an alien remember? I don’t get cold. You don’t think it’s too forward do you?” I ask nervously as I now notice that my legs are showing above the knee and my breasts feel like they’re about to fall out.

Alex is thinking and I am about to change into something more normal. “It’d make a good first impression tonight. Not sure I’m comfortable with my sister having her bits falling out like that though.”

I feel myself blush and I nod. “I agree, this isn’t me. Hold on I have something more-” I hear a siren blare and focus my super hearing.

_“Repeat! Fire on tenth and Washington! All units respond!”_

Alex looks at me. “How bad is it?”

I rush into my room and change into the uniform. “Bad enough. Don’t wait up for me.” And I’m out the window into the night to save the day.

\---------------------------------------------

The fire had spread to the neighboring building by the time the trucks and I got there. I end up covered in soot and manage to save everyone to many thanks and praises. As I’m flying home to take a quick shower as I don’t want to leave Lena waiting, I see a armored truck being robbed. I fly down and crush all the bad guys’ guns before they even know I’m there.

They surrender to the security guys and I fly off as soon as they’re bound up. I usually would stay longer but I have a date! I’m almost home when I overhear someone’s radio, apparently while I was at the fire some people took it as a opportunity to rob a bank on the other end of town. I sigh and fly over to the freeway where they’re trying to get out into the countryside to escape.

They’re not hard to spot as they’re being chased by a helicopter and a string of police. These guys are on my last nerve, using a fire as cover for they’re selfishness! I fly down there and simply lift their car off the ground and hold it above my head as I wait for the police to get there. I use my heat vision to melt their tires so they can’t just drive away when I set them down. Unfortunately this means I’m holding the car up longer than the parts I’m holding can take. My hand goes into something and hot black oil splatters all over my arm and I feel it in my hair and on my face.

I sigh and put the car down. I rip the robbers’ door off and give them a _look_. They drop their guns and surrender to police without a word. Part of me wanted them to resist, I could really punch something right now. I fly off when they’re in cuffs, but not before I see people snapping photos of me covered in oil on their way past.

I feel gross, I have oil, over soot, over sweat. I’m a mess. I check the time and it’s fifteen past ten. I don’t have time to clean up and make it to Lena’s. Screw. It. If Lena wants to date Supergirl, she’s going to learn I don’t always look glamorous. And maybe she’ll let me use her shower. _And maybe she’ll join m-_

Nooope! Bad Kara! This is your first official date! Bad!

I make it to her penthouse and see her before she sees me, she’s leaning on the railing looking out of the city, she has a empty glass of wine in one hand and I can hear her muttering to herself.

I float down in front of her, feeling far less bold now that I see her in a skin tight red dress with pearls around her neck. I feel even more dirty somehow. Her eyes grow wide as she looks up at me. “Sorry I’m late! I had a busy night!”

Her face is completely blank. Then she starts laughing and tries to stop herself, which only makes her choke as she covers her mouth with her free hand. “Goddamn Kara! You could have *snort* showered before *wheeze* coming over!”

At this point I’m glad of the oil covering me as I feel my face grow hot at how ridiculous I must look. “Can I use yo-”

“Down the hall!” She points behind herself with the wineglass. “And no touching the floor!” She says as I float past her.

“Thank you, Lena I’m sorry I’m such a mess!”

She grabs my hand, sending a jolt of lightning down every nerve in my arm. “You’re adorable. Just get cleaned up, I doubt I’d look as cute as you covered in oil, or I’d kiss you right now.”

I have nothing coherent to say to that so I float to the bathroom with the image of Lena, classy, elegant Lena Luthor covered in oil. It’s a good thing I’m headed to a shower already, I need to make it a cold one.


	6. Red Menace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late, Kara is washed up from her night of rescuing. Now is it time for a perfect dinner? Kara hopes so.

Okay Kara, you can do this. I look myself over in the mirror as I finish tying the blue silk bathrobe around me. I’m glad Lena keeps one in her guest bathroom, as my uniform is still wet from my washing it out. I feel a little exposed in the smooth cloth, as I’m very aware of the fact I’m naked under it as it glides over my skin when I move. Thankfully it’s a full robe and goes down to my ankles.

I take a deep breath and head out of the bathroom. I hear smooth instrumental jazz playing and make my way to the main room of the penthouse. I see Lena, she’s still wearing her tight dress, looking out of her windows at the city, swaying to the music. I feel my breath catch in my throat as I get mesmerized by the sway of her hips, and how nice it would be to have my hands moving up and down her thigh like that dress does when she moves.

She turns around and grins at me. “Like what you see Kara?” I feel my face grow hot at being caught staring at her. This woman will be the death of me. She moves towards me and I notice her be a little unsteady on her heels. “You look adorable, that robe suits you Kara.” She giggles. “Kar-ah. Ka-rah. Little cute Kara, all red in the face!” She falls onto her couch giggling to herself and I look over at the dining room table, there’s a empty wine bottle and a beautiful uneaten dinner there.

Oh no. She thought I’d stood her up, and now she’s drunk on a empty stomach and me showing up late has made her silly. “Lena, how much have you had to drink?” I ask out of concern.

She sits up, or tries to. “Who says I’m drinking?” She looks at the hand holding the wine glass. “Okay, maybe a _little_. It’s fine, I brought out a new bottle to replace the old one. It’s on the table, you can catch up to me!”

My eyes grow wide. “Lena. That bottle is empty, you drank it.” I’m really worried about her now.

She looks at the table and squints. “Noooo, you’re just really fast! You drank it and are trying to tease me. ‘m fine! Fiiine!” She sings off key to the music.

I sigh and gently take the glass from her hand and place it on the glass coffee table. “You’re not fine and you need to get to bed.” I offer my hand which she takes and pulls herself up and kisses me on the lips before I can react.

“Mm. Yes! Let’s got to bed! You look _hot_ in that robe!”

I gently push her away, as much as I would love to give her the best sex of her life, she’s in no position to know what she’s doing. “No. You need to sleep.”

She groans. “Noo! ‘m fiiine! It’s just a little gas.” She says as she burps, and I smell the alcohol on it mixed with some acid. Uh-oh.

I carry her quickly to the bathroom and I feel her start to wretch. I manage to get her to the toilet in time as her body starts to reject the wine. I hold the hair out of her face as she continues to heave. I rub her back and whisper that it’s okay, she’s fine. After she’s done I get her a glass of water and tell her to drink. She spits out the first mouthful then drinks the rest of the glass.

She’s sitting on the floor and looks up at me and she starts crying. “I’m so sorry. I wanted this to be special, and now I’m a drunk mess vomiting everywhere!”

I pull her into a hug and rub her back. “Shh. It’s okay, I’m the one that was late. You had a lovely evening planned and I couldn’t even show up without being covered in oil and soot.”

She chuckles into my shoulder. “You were out helping people. I was in here making myself a mess.” I feel her start to sob. “And yet you’re still here helping me. How are you so perfect?”

“I’m not perfect, I just try to be the best person I can.” I pull away and look her kindly in the eyes. “Let’s get you to bed, okay?” She nods and I lift her off the floor and she giggles and snuggles her face into my neck. Using my x-ray vision I find her bedroom and take her there. I pull the blankets out, then lay her down, take her shoes off, and tuck her in. She smiles up at me.

I turn around when I feel her hand on my wrist. “Wait! Don’t go.” I turn and see her look worried. I nod my head and crawl into the other side of the bed. She scoots right next to me and I hold her close as she drifts off to sleep. I smile to myself as I relax and drift off myself.

This might not have been a perfect night for either of us, but this, Lena asleep in my arms itself is it’s own kind of perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Drunk!Lena didn't upset people too much. I did my best to not trivialize substance abuse, while Lena was acting silly I tried to make it clear that it wasn't a good thing or a funny gag. Kara's reaction to Lena's antics is to be worried, not amused. I hope that comes across.


End file.
